In the Sea of 500 Beasts
by Darkwork-Rabbit
Summary: Somewhere else, in another time, there is a world rich with strife among the twisted nations and the Church. It has been a decade since the first skyship was developed, and as one would imagine, it did not take long to weaponize them. This is the tale of Lovino Vargas and how he came to sit among the Pirate Kings. Warning: profanity, gore, sexual content, violence, and death.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Hetalia nor have I ever owned Hetalia. Close resemblance to any currently existing story is unintended.

* * *

**Passing of the Stalemate:  
When The King has Castled**

"_To walk we must put one foot in front of the other. To run we must quicken our pace. To dance we must sway. To dance well we must drink"  
__– Paris Knight_

_Somewhere on the shores of the Loch..._

_ The boom of Nessie's hydrocannon shook the inventor's core. The monster had punched a hole directly through the skyship's belly. It was a vicious blow, but that single shot both felled the craft from the sky and put the impossible advantage of the English Navy to ruin. The Scotts now had a chance to resist King Arthur, Lord of the Britannian Pirates._

_Meanwhile, on the European plain..._

_ Thundering hooves beat the frozen ground, carrying approximately 1,000 Cossack soldiers to the battle ground of St. Petersburg. At the helm of this small army rode a stunning man. His pale blonde hair and light purple irises revealed him to be the widely feared Lord Ivan of Siberia. They had not brought a fleet to a skyship battle, but they carried nightmarish anti-skyship weaponry and a pact with the Britannian._

… _Indeed, a horrifying era had just begun._

* * *

**Definitions:**

**Skyship** – A flying ship, usually powered by wind. There are strict regulations concerning any unorthodox modifications to a skyship. It is illegal to buy, own, or build an undocumented skyship.  
**Leviathan of the Loch (aka Nessie)** – One of two famed anti-skyship weapons. Nessie utilizes hydro-cannons to punch holes in airborne skyships. It is most often located in the North Sea, English Channel, or Celtic Sea.

* * *

**A/N:  
**This is my first fanfiction in a long time, for my last work's updates somewhat fell through. I plan to update about once a week, though chapter 1 should be released later today or tomorrow. Review are welcomed with love.

– With much kink, Darkwork-Rabbit


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Hetalia nor have I ever owned Hetalia. Close resemblance to any currently existing story is unintended.

* * *

**Passing of the First:  
When Escaping Their Stationary Gaze**

"_Should we live like dogs to die the death? Or soar as birds to then fall the height?"_

_Michelangelo J. O._

_In Schärding, Austria (a Papal State during those years)..._

Lovino Vargas felt the beautiful icons adorning the church peer down at his grimy, beaten figure whilst he sobbed on the sanctuary's chilling, marble floor. His hands and feet were bound with rope like that used on an animal tied for the slaughter; and he was, quite nearly, just that.

A light-brunette altar boy, sporting a visage so similar to Lovino's own, peered out from a stone door frame. It was those amber hued eyes that had watched the illegal exchange, those flush lips that had opened to let the truth spill out, and those brows that had lifted in shock when Lovino was dragged in, bloodied and battered for his shameless practice. Feliciano had known his older brother's acts were sins far past forgiveness, but still he'd reported them to his acquaintances in the church. The betrayal was a pain far worse than any punishment the Church could administer, but this jagged knife in the back, even that could not truly end him. Lovino felt himself being watched as he struggled, once again, against his bindings to no avail, and so, with wrists rubbed raw, Lovino stilled and stared upward. The height of the holy house's ceiling was threatening, peaking in the intimidating style of a Gothic arch. The masterfully painted angels above payed him no mind as they plucked their harps, perhaps indirectly mocking him; suggesting the beauty a place he'd never rise so high to see. He closed his eyes and drowned in the silence—no, he was sinking into the pounding of the wind against the stained glass windows; the breath of freedom sounded just beyond those impenetrable walls.

The tapping of polished footwear against stone vanquished his peace whilst the shoe's owner called out to his brother in a whiny Austrian accent, "Feliciano, go fetch the guards again. We have no time for this _gsindl_!" As the man's foot connected with Lovino's stomach, Feli winced but did as he was told, rushing away swiftly in his pure white robes after muttering a "Yes, Father Roderich." After another kick— (accompanied by the term "_huankind_") was distributed, the two waited in the large room, packed tightly with tension. Only once did Lovino glance up at "Roderich" who had begun tapping his foot whilst his face reddened with anger and impatience. His short hair was a dark brown and his eyes behind those delicate glasses were a mix between violet and coal-black hues. Lovino's eyes stopped on the man's perfectly placed mole, located slightly below the left corner of his mouth. Upon noticing the distinctive burning of the gaze, the Austrian man rather harshly introduced the sole of his boot to the Italian's nose. Lovino yelped as he felt the impact and blood springing forth, leaking from his nostrils. Pain quickly set in as to confirm the new fracture in his nose. He tasted the red liquid as it slithered down his throat like a small, crimson snake. He watched as it dripped and dotted the snow colored marble just as his sin stained his existence. No one, not even a soul seemingly faithful to their religion, could escape the penalty for dealing with the black-market—if they were caught in the act, that is. He'd, unfortunately, been exploited by his own _fratello_ when purchasing an unregistered skyship for he _and his brother_, a crime punishable by Excommunication. That was, by all means, the equivalent to a death sentence at the time, for the Vatican then reigned as one of the superpowers with it's seven fleets, each consisting of five high-powered Hawkships. The Church was indeed, regarded as a force to be reckoned with.

Once again, Roderich filled the room with his much detested voice, "How long does that boy plan to make me wait? I haven't got all day." It was almost as if he expected Lovino to leap up and take the blame for their tardiness. "Everyday, _gsindl_ like yourself causing us prob-," he was cut short as the deafening sound of the building being rammed boomed throughout the building whilst Lovino shut his eyes tight as the colorful glass raining down like sharp tears. His lids quickly reopened, widening in mixture of fear and horror.

The metal head of a dragon towered over Lovino, stemming from the bow of the Swedish skyship that had charged the front of the church. His eyes darted down to where the Austrian had been standing, but what he saw—it was only the upper half of his remains, twisted and crushed underneath the powerful vessel. Those purple eyes from behind cracked lenses blindly stared up at the world of the living. He gasped in disgust before opening his mouth, gagging on his stomachs' emptiness. The acid burned his throat like thick fear as he awkwardly pulled his feet up behind his back to where his hand were tied. He clawed at the knot holding the bondage together, and finally, with cracked and bleeding nails, he had it undone. Just as he was moving his legs apart to rid them of the braiding, the Skyship hummed to life, attempting to drag it's weight out from under the roof it was now supporting. Lovino struggled to his feet, but found his legs trembling from the shock. He stole a hurried glance down at the crushed corpse as he paced it. Dark hair was reddened with blood as the skin grew paler; flesh twisted and tore at the vessel slowly slid across the floor. Lovino staggered into a sloppy run, stumbling on rubble scattered here and there. With growing haste he fled from the stone structure with his hands still tied and headed toward his home in town, not looking back on the now free skyship and collapsed church.

The colorful buildings of Schärding blurred into nonexistance as Lovino ran onward, seeking the nostalgic building. When he at last came to the door of the quaint, little house, he looked up at the gray sky. He could see at least six ships in the sky, all firing down on the local Vatican soldiers. Swallowing his terror, he pushed passed the slightly ajar door and enter the main room cautiously. The Italian froze as he locked eyes with his brother who had been stuffing a bag with food and clothes.

Lovino tensed but feigned a relieved smile. "Feli, I'm glad I could make it back in time... would you cut my hands free? Then I'll help you finish packing-"  
Feliciano snatched up the sack and shook his head in fear. He spoke hurriedly with frightened eyes, "-You're going to beat me!" He backed up, pressing against the cheap wallpapered background.

After a small period of silence passed, the elder brother silently made his way past his brother and into the the kitchen. He awkwardly searched for a knife while Feli nervously stood in place, feeling as though his guilt anchored him there. Lovino haphazardly found a lone, decent blade and began to cut at the rope. His back was facing Feli, so the younger boy was left unable to see the sneer on his bruising face.

The braiding fell the floor as Lovino set the knife atop the counter. Fists clenched, the young man moved back in his brother's direction. Feliciano was correct; he had every intention to beat the boy shitless. Feli dropped the bag and moved to flee, but Lovino descended upon the poor boy like a feral beast, blinded with dark rage and hurt.

Their _Nonno _had always told them to settle their arguments without violence, and that was a rule the two siblings had always obeyed. _Nonno _ had also said that family came first, far above the Church and their country, and Lovino had every fucking intention to following that as well. He'd get back at the Church afterward.

* * *

**Definitions**

**Skyship** – A flying ship, often powered by wind or water.  
**Excommunication** – Though it once meant one would be cut off from the Church, it now means that one is to be publicly humiliated and denied association with any allied with the church (namely, anyone with even a respected name)  
**Hawkship** – A type of skyship well known for it's extraordinary defense and use as a ramming ship.

**Translations:**

_ Gsindl –_ Scum (Austrian German)  
_Huankind –_ Son of a bitch (Austrian German)  
_Fratello _ – Brother (Italian)  
_Nonno _– Grandfather (Italian)

* * *

**A/N:**

... and that concludes the promised first chapter. Foremost, I'd like to apologize in advance if later translations are incorrect. Secondly, I consider myself a reviewwhore. Please do leave a comment, for I have no way of knowing if my style is good, bad, etc. unless there is feedback. Thanks much in advance, dear reader.

– With much kink, Darkwork-Rabbit


End file.
